Misery
by LeelooKou
Summary: ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que quieres darle un buen golpe a la persona que amas?¿ Haz querido sacar toda la frustración como si estuvieras en un entrenamiento ninja? El estira y afloja de Darien ya la tenía cansada. Serena planea sacar todo el enojo que las cosntantes "pausas" que pone Darien a su relación le han causado.
1. Chapter 1

**Misery.**

Prologo.

Pero que demonios se estaba creyendo, ¿acaso la consideraba tan pero tan torpe que no podía defenderse sola? ¿Quizá es que realmente cree que es la maldición personificada en la vida de Serena? Ya era suficiente. tenía mucho tiempo que estudiaba duro para mejorar las calificaciones, el propedéutico era bastante difícil, aun así era excelente por fin había dado con lo que le apasionaba ( además de este tipo, claro está) lo cual le hacía mucho más sencillo el estudio, también tenía más de 3 años entrenando kung fu (si por muy loco que parezca, no pensaba ser la débil de siempre y esperar que todo mundo diera catorrazos y quedarse muy tranquila viendo como se divierten los demás) y encima el karate y tan buen a que salió al grado que es la nueva Daniel-san.

Todo el esfuerzo, el empeño para que Darién saliera otra vez con su discursito de "Sere… te amo pero no es el momento de que estemos juntos, por favor comprende que me atemoriza que algo te pueda pasar por mi culpa y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás… comprende, con tantos enemigos, tu vida corre riesgo y yo no puedo soportar esa idea"

¿Y Sere? Estaba harta, no era la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera… honestamente había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había dicho lo mismo, palabras más palabras menos. Pero de algo estaba segura esta vez, su dolor ( porque si Sere admite que le sigue doliendo cuando le sale con eso, pues le hace pensar que no vale la pena correr el riesgo) se ha traducido en enojo… no mejor dicho rabia… estaba furiosa. No solo por el hecho de él estúpido discurso… ver a Darién y no correr a sus brazos es una tortura.

"Tortura" pensó para si- " si tortura, Darién, es hora de que sufras un poco, ya me cansé de lo mismo, es tiempo de que sientas lo que siento yo por dentro vez tras vez, así quizá la próxima, lo pienses mejor"

Serena tramaba algo, pobre Darién, ni se lo imaginaba.

Capitulo 1

Justo en esos días habían tenido muchas pero muchas batallas, estaba en la mejor forma que podía, incluso Lita reconocía la habilidad de serena.

-Realmente haz mejorado- dijo Lita- es increíble el cambio que te han dado esas clases, deberíamos ir todas.

- ahora puedes comer todo lo que quieras sin ponerte gorda- cometo Rei con su clásico tomo burlón- ya te estabas poniendo.

Hace mucho tiempo que Serena había dejado de ser tan berrinchuda y había también aprendido a aceptar a todas sus amigas y seres queridos al cien por ciento, así eran y el hecho de que la molestaran ya no le afectaba. Así que ya no le enojaba que Rei le dijese comentarios sarcásticos todo el tiempo.

Sin querer maduro muy pronto, y rápido, tenía ya 20 aunque su madurez iba más allá. Solo existía un ser que la enloquecía y sacaba de si, con quien no podía ser madura, y él lo sabía. Quizá de eso se aprovechaba.

En ocasiones Serena llego a imaginar que sus múltiples despedidas eran un artimaña para poder salir con otras, pero tras espiarlo como niña tonta se dio cuenta de que no. Pensó que podía ser por esa inmadurez que mostraba, tampoco resultó que se comportara como una eminencia; incluso le paso por la mente que era entonces que se comportaba tan melosa, y siguió pasando.

-Vamos- dijo Rei- ¿no te habrás ofendido? ¿O si Serena?

-No, Rei- respondió esta- sabes que no me molesta, sé que lo haces en broma. Yo también te quiero.

Rei solo bajo la mirada, la tranquilidad que le transmitía Serena, solo la hacía pensar que no había mejor persona para ser la protectora del mundo, sí que se tomaba de un tiempo para acá ese papel en serio.

Lita ser rió al ver la expresión de Rei.

-entonces ¿qué te tiene tan seria y callada?- pregunto Lita

-Darién…

-Solo piensas en él Serena y tenemos mucho por hacer- dijo Luna que salió de entre las ramas de un arbolito.

-Luna… yo sé, pero tengo algo entre manos, y podemos poner una pausa a todo esto, al fin terminamos ya con Diamante, Rinni ya volvió al futuro. Necesito hacer algo por mi cuenta- comenzó a reír de manera picara.

-Serena…-dijo Rei- no ha cambiado tanto, pero por tu expresión creo que es algo muy interesante.

-Sí, pero necesito que se queden al margen.

-Cuenta entonces Sere, ¿cómo esperas que nos mantengamos a raya si no sabemos qué piensas hacer?- intervino Lita.

- claro chicas pero, es necesario esperar a las demás.

- no tardaran, no son como tú- replico Rei, pues la puntualidad era algo en lo que Serena seguía trabajando.

Hablaron de un millón de asuntos sin importancia, pues las tres necesitaban despejar sus mentes, habían tenido muchas ocupaciones, e incluso habían tenido que llevar a Artemis al veterinario porque se llenó de pulgas.

Alrededor de 10 minutos llegaron jutas Amy y Mina.

-bueno, ahora que estamos juntas- se puso la mano en la nuca- les contaré mis malévolas intenciones – y se echó a reír.

- Pero ¿Qué te pasa Serena?- la regaño Luna- ¿de verdad piensas eso?

- Me parece ingenioso, aunque un arma de dos filos- cometo Lita.

- Si a mí Nicolas me hiciera lo mismo… uy Serena te quedas corta!- dijo Rei hirviendo de enojo

-Todo sea por el amor- cometo Mina- es tan romántico.

-¿romántico? Yo creo que es peligroso ¿y si no le gusta?- continuó Luna

Luna se dedicó a regañar a las jóvenes, mientras que ellas se dedicaron a terminar con los detalles del plan de Serena.

Capitulo 2

Pasaron varios días desde la reunión delas chicas y seguían con si vida normal, ya era hora de que tuvieran un descanso, y aunque siguieran asistiendo a la Universidad, no tenía que preocuparse por lo menos de tener que desvelarse para salvar al mundo, que ni las gracias da, pero en fin esa es la tarea de los héroes.

Cada una estudiaba una carrera diferente, Rei se dedicó finalmente a la música y entro al conservatorio, sí antes de estudiar de forma profesional escribía fantásticas canciones, ahora sus composiciones eran magnificas, a todo mundo le fascinaba escucharlas, y claro ella encantada de la vida, su mayor inspiración era Nicolas, aunque en ocasiones cuando se sentía mal por no armarse de valor y hablar ella de sus sentimientos con él, escribía canciones un tanto melancólicas pero igual de bellas, en otras ocasiones cuando se enojaba porque Nicolas no le decía nada, escribía unas dignas de Nirvana jajajajaja.

Por su parte Amy, se dedicó a la medicina, se empeñaba muchísimo, pues quería adelantar materias para poder empezar su residencia los más pronto posible, se moría por poder intervenir en cirugías, al grado de que ya había practicado con todos su muñequitos de peluche, y las suturas que hacía serían la envidia de cualquier cirujano plástico, aunque esto no le interesaba mucho a Amy, al menos no a personas que no lo necesitaran, pero aún no se decidía porque especialización tendrá, amaba cada una de las cirugías, las neuro, las cardio, ahhhhh que gran amor tenía por la medicina.

Mina estaba decidida a ayudar a las personas a tener relaciones de pareja hermosas, así que se puso a estudiar psicología, le costaba trabajo llevar buenas notas, pero todo en nombre del amor. Pensó que también podía tener columnas como Dra. Corazón o algo por el estilo, pero creyó que muchas veces no les hacen caso y ella estaba empeñada en que las personas encontraran el amor verdadero. Po r eso apoyaba siempre a Serena en lo que respecta a Darién, ella estaba cierta de que el amor existe, gracias a ese par.

Lita, siguió su corazón y se fue a la escuela de gastronomía lo cual era perfecto, ya que así las chicas no se preocupaban por la comida, Lita siempre la tenía lista y jamás repetía nada. Aunque claro, no les gustaba abusar de su determinación y de vez en cuando le llenaban el refri de los que necesitaba para sus clases dela semana. Era muy raro, pero le llegaba a pasar que regalaba la comida a algún compañero que le recordaba a aquel chico que fue su novio, o al profe, o a la compañera que tenía un cucharon como el de al mamá del chico que fue su novio, si, seguía con eso. Lo cual no le impedía aceptar una invitación de algún muchacho que quedara prendado del a hermosa Lita.

Por su parte Serena se decidió por la veterinaria, en parte inspirada por Luna, las veces que la había tocado llevarla, había visto detenida mente como la curaban y le parecía interesantísimo, por otro lado estaba enamorada de los animales, le parecían tan tiernos y ten necesitados de cuidados, y añadido a que Darién estaba por terminar de médico le había parecido una idea magnifica tener una clínica doble. Y realmente había elegido bien, amaba su carrera.

Se acercaba un fin de semana largo y las chicas habían pensado en qué hacer. Decidieron ir al a ciudad de Kobe, pues casi siempre terminaban yendo a la playa y querían variar la situación un poco.

Sabían que Serena no las acompañaría pues pondría su plan en marcha ese fin de semana.

Capítulo 3

Darién por su lado, desde que había decidido separase temporalmente de Serena, se sentía un poco desorientado, pues sabía que no había ninguna razón fundamental para haber tomado tal decisión, pensó que Serena lo evitaría como ya había ocurrido antes, pero no fue así, la seguía encontrando en la calle, en el parque como siempre, es más incluso platicaba con él, era muy extraño. Si no estuviera seguro del a mor de Serena hubiera pensado lo peor. Aun así no dejaba de desconcertarlo.

Cada vez que la encontraba, sentía que Serena, le diría "Darién, creo que debemos hablar sobre nosotros, ya sabes aclarar las cosas" y él se decía así mismo y trataba de convencerse que lo mejor era distanciarse para que Serena no corriera riesgos, a pesar de que él siempre estaba para rescatarla, sentía que lago podía pasarle si seguían juntos, el amor por ella lo cegaba y cada vez que la veía quería abrazarla y dejar que le mundo se fuera a un hoyo, pero estaba consciente de que no podía hacer eso, que él tenía un rol así como ella el suyo y tenía que cumplir con el as{i no pudieran estar temporalmente juntos.

En eso pensaba, y más vueltas le daba la cabeza, cuando a lo lejos vio que Serena estaba agachada viendo algo pero no sabía que, su instinto protector lo hizo correr hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Serena?- dijo alterado

-Nada- respondió ella-y se incorporó dejando ver un cachorrito, que tenía una raspadura- parece que este pequeño tuvo una pelea. Necesito llevarlo a la facultad, para revisarlo bien y con calma tal vez tenga algo más serio que el raspón, tiene un collar con dirección y teléfono, ¿puedes marcar al número y avisar?

- Claro, déjame ver- respondió el sorprendido por la dedicación de Serena al perrito- te acompaño a la facultad, no sea que se ponga bravo porque se sienta inseguro.

-Sí, está bien, pero veras que es muy tranquilo, esta asustado.

Darién llamo y aviso a los dueños que encontró al cachorro y a donde lo podían recoger.

Llegaron a la facultad y Serena reviso meticulosamente al cachorro

-Así que te llamas Berry- dijo con ternura- y eres chica eh? Al parecer no tienes nada, ¿Qué hacías sola en la calle pequeña?- seguía hablando con el cachorro mientras la seguía inspeccionado

Darién estaba perplejo, nunca la había visto atender a un paciente, se veía tan segura, profesional y tierna, que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que se podían estuchar sus latidos, estaba boquiabierto, cuando volteo Serena

Está bien, solo es el raspón- le dijo

Ahh me alegro mucho- respondió poniéndose rojo de pena al pensar que Serena se dio cuenta de la forma en que la veía

Serena… ummmm - pensaba en decirle que salieran para poder hablar con ella, ahora si estaba seguro de haber cometido un error, Serena, había demostrado muchas veces que no importaba lo mal que se vieran las cosas mientras estuvieran juntos - yo… bueno

Serena lo veía con atención cuando se oyó un grito:

¡Mi perrito!¿qué le paso a mi perrito? ¿está bien? ¿Se va a morir? Dígame Dra. está bien verdad?- se oyó una voz infantil que le recordaba amucho a su hermano Sammy y ambos voltearon

Realmente era un niño que se parecía mucho a Sammy

¡Mi perrito!- lloraba mientras se acercaba a el cachorro

Ella está bien, no te preocupes, es solo el raspón- dijo Serena

Ella? Berry es un macho- dijo el pequeño desconcertado.

No- refuto Sere- es hembra

Mama, papa sabían que Berry es niña?- les dijo a las personas que se aproximaban

Ummm … como decirte Sammy… pues si - dijo el padre- sabíamos que querías un varón pero ya no había y no queríamos que te sintieras triste por no tener tu regalo de cumpleaños prometido

Después de unos segundos callado, el niño, que sabemos ahora se llama Sammy dijo

Ya no importa, así es mejor, ahora cuando crezca y tenga perritos tendré muchos más- dijo llenísimo de alegría

Se despidieron, los tres después de agradecer a Serena la atención a la pequeña Berry. Y Darién trato de seguir adelante con lo que pretendía hablar con Sere.

Te decía Serena, que pues… creo…

¿Sabes? Las muchachas planearon un viaje a Kobe para este fin de semana largo, mañana viernes la terminar las clases se van. Te parece que nos veamos por la tarde, hay cuentas pendientes entre nosotros ¿no crees?

Darién se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo sintió alivio de no tener que ser el quien pidiese que solucionaran el asunto de su separación, pues realmente no le gustaba sentirse tan vulnerable con Serena, era su punto débil, en sus sueños más locos se sentía como Sigfrido o como Aquiles, y Serena era su debilidad.

Si, Darién también tenía ensoñaciones cursis don de rescataba a Serena de fieras temibles que la tenían atrapada, la ventaja que el tenia es que realmente podía llevarlas a cabo, aunque a últimas fechas Serena se veía más segura y él pensaba que no lo necesitaba tanto, eso le gustaba, porque ella había crecido y así él se quedaba perplejo de ver las habilidades físicas que ella había adquirido, y también lo hacía sentir muy importante pues ella ya no necesitando tanto soporte técnico seguía siendo su novia, ya fuera como Sailor Moon o como Serena Tsukino.

La verdad es que la propuesta de Serena, lo hacía sentir muy bien con el mismo, la guardiana del mundo, futura Neo Reina, una maestra prácticamente en artes marciales, una estudiante dedicada y profesional, encima de eso bellísima, estaba pidiéndole que solucionaran su problema. La verdad, que bien se sentía.

Está bien, si crees que es necesario- respondió con ese ligero tono arrogante que aún quedaba de aquellos días en los que solo pasaban esos dos ofendiéndose –tú dirás dónde y a qué hora nos vemos.

A las 6, mañana en el parque de siempre- respondió Serena, quien había notado el cambio en la voz de Darién.

Muy bien, te veré mañana, me voy tengo que ir por un libro Sere- le dijo mientras se aproximaba para besarla, pues para él ya todo estaba resuelto

Ella lo esquivo y le dijo

Mañana resolveremos- y le sonrió dulcemente

Muy bien- suspiro- mañana

Adiós- dijo Serena sin dejar de sonreír.

Darién se alejó, mientras ella pensaba: "lo siento Darién pero si no lo saco de mis sistema seguiremos en este estira y afloja hasta no sé qué día, al final te va a gustar"


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 4

Esa noche Darién empezó a darle vueltas al rechazo de Serena, ¿lo había hecho a propósito para dejarlo en esa miseria de no saber qué quería? ¿Acaso lo provocaba?, a veces Serena lo dominaba y ni siquiera con esa intención, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Llamarla? Marco a su celular, no hubo respuesta; a su casa, Ikuko le comento que estaba en el dojo. ¿Llamar al dojo?

"No" se dijo a sí mismo "se dará cuenta de que me tiene intrigado y no, no debe saber que me saca de mis casillas. Ay Serena, ya deja ese entrenamiento y vuelve a casa. Hasta mañana a las 6 es mucho tiempo. Serena, serena, está bien, te dejaré ganar esta vez, voy a llamar, tal vez es lo que quiera, si la llamo vendrá, seguro que sí, nos amamos ¿no? Es lo más natural. Mmmm y ¿si me equivoco y no quiere que la llame? Pero hemos estado viéndonos diario, hablamos todo parece muy normal. Quizá sea solo yo y me imagine cosas, aunque odio que uno quiera que la bese, ella tan linda y tierna, con ese cabello rubio, tan sedoso, con esa actitud en la clínica de la facultad tan profesional, tan atenta, tan… Serena ¿Por qué me negaste el beso? Si todo está bien, yo te amo, tú me amas, ¿Cuál es la importancia? Si te dije que debíamos estar separados pero, tu dijiste que teníamos que ajustar las cuentas, eso siempre significa que quieres que sigamos adelante y luchemos por lo nuestro, no tenemos 15 como para estar con juegos infantiles Serena"

Marco a su celular.

¡Hola!

Hola Darién, no esperaba que llamaras-respondió Serena, con la respiración agitada

¿estás bien?- dijo él, siempre le preguntaba lo mismo.

Si… es solo que… estaba… entrenando… ya sabes para ser más fuerte- rio ella tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Cierto hoy tienes clase ¿mucho trabajo en la clase?

Darién… ya debo volver, me toca combate- contesto ella

¿Te llamo más tarde? ¿Una hora?

No, después del combate… voy a las duchas, no quiero llegar sudorosa a casa- respondió- si quieres marca en hora y media.

Muy bien Sere te llamo en un rato

Si, hasta luego

Hasta luego serena… te amo

Serena no escuchó esto último pues ya había colgado y Darién volvió a su soliloquio.

"hora y media me parece mucho, ¿Cuánto se tarda bañándose? Serena bañándose" no pudo evitar hacerse una imagen mental de la escena, después de todo ella le gustaba horrores "concéntrate Chiba, en lo importante. Serena sigue como si nada, pero no quiere que la bese, responde al cel, no me evita, está jugando con migo, nunca me había comentado nada de las duchas, será que…"

La imaginación de Darién voló muy lejos de donde estaba enfocada la idea de Serena, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos pero jamás le había propuesto nada, ni ella a él; él se moría de ganas y suponía que ella también así que su conclusión fue que había llegado el gran momento y que Serena trataba d mantenerlo en tención y en secreto.

"si, ahora está más claro, por eso espero a que las chicas hicieran planes para este fin de semana largo, por eso sigue todo como estaba antes, a excepción de los abrazos y besos, ja, Serena he descubierto lo que tienes entre manos. Amor mío, no te propuse nunca nada porque no quería que te sintieras presionada, pero es obvio que no puedes resistir al único y fantástico Darién Chiba, el amor de tu vida y eterno, y claro tan guapo, ¿Cómo pudiste resistir tanto Serena? Yo que soy más controlado he tenido que bañarme con agua más fría que en Siberia montones de veces. No te preocupes Sere, todo será mágico e increíble"

Hay que reconocer que Darién tiene una autoestima magnifica y de envidiarse, pero estaba equivocado, Serena si planea contacto físico… pero muy distinto.

Le llamo tal y como había quedado en hora y media, que casi ya no la llamaba por estar pensando en ella, en todo de ella, pero reacciono cuando repaso lo que ella le había dicho por teléfono, y marco su numero

Sere- dijo-¿ya estás en tu casa?

Voy llegando- respondió- camine todo el recorrido necesitaba pensar y que mi cabello secara

Definitivamente era a propósito, de acuerdo a Darién

Que harás llegando a casa?- pregunto

Cenar- rio ella-

¿ de verdad?- sonrió {el al escuchar la risa de su amada

Tengo mucha hambre, ya lo sabes Darién, sino como seguido me enojo

Si, mejo cena bien no sea que estés de mal humor mañana- contesto Darién, embargado de un sentimiento de tranquilidad por saber que nada había cambiado y que daba signos de ir mejorando a pesar de su tontería

¿tu cenaste ya?- pregunto Serena

Piensas invitarme?- pregunto el ansioso de verla

No (ohh decepción )

¿Por qué preguntabas?

No quiero que empieces son los malos hábitos de los doctores, te enfermaras- le dijo Serena

No te preocupes, Sere- le dijo él- sí, cene pero quería verte

Ella no respondió, estaba entrando a su casa. Hablaron muchísimo como hace mucho que no, no se despegaron del teléfono, hasta que la batería de los teléfonos casi se agotó, entonces se despidieron hasta la cita del siguiente día. Pero Serena ya no estaba segura de llevar a cabo su plan y se durmió repasando una y otra vez si era lo correcto, si no lo era, pero sentía tanta necesidad de hacerlo.

Capítulo 5

Si, Darién por su cuanta se volvió a bañar con agua heladísima, tanque que casi se resfría, pero claro él casi un doctor supo que debía hacer para estar al cien en la cita anhelada con Serena. Se fue a la facultad, y tomo sus clases aunque las horas le parecían eternas. A la hora del almuerzo decidió ir por un pequeño adelanto y buscar a Sere en su facultad y la encontró almorzando más de lo que acostumbra "que linda, está nerviosa" pensó.

Serena- grito prácticamente- ¿cómo estás?

Serena casi se ahoga de la impresión, no pensaba que la fuera a buscar, de hecho solo lo había hecho dos veces antes a esta ocasión.

-¡que susto me diste! Darién, no debes tomar a las personas desprevenidas, es peligroso- refunfuño ella, tragando como podía el bocado que se la había atorado

- estas desayunando mucho, ¿estas nerviosa por algo?- pregunto muerto de curiosidad, quería confirma su teoría.

-sí, estoy nerviosa, ya sabes que como mucho, más aun cuando algo me tiene con los nervios alterados- respondió ella tomado otro bocado de comida, por cierto muy muy grande.

- Sere… no tienes porque estar nerviosa- le dijo aproximándose a ella buscado la forma de besarla- todo estar bien, ya veras, será fantástico- y se le subió el color a la cara mientras seguía acercándose a su chica.

Serena se levantó precipitadamente alejándose de Darién, el por poco se cae de frente a quitarse ella de donde se encontraba.

-¿De qué hablas Darién?- le pregunto también toda enrojecida, pensando que laguna de las muchachas no había sabido guardar el secreto y se había descubierto su plan maléfico.

- de nada, solo que quiero que sepas que todo estará bien- dijo {el pensando en que si quería mantener aquel encuentro en secreto, aunque un poco molesto por la reacción de Serena.

- me voy ya la última clase- le dijo Serena

- tan pronto ¿ tu almuerzo? no lo haz terminado- contesto Darién- yo venía a almorzar contigo i no te molesta

-Está bien, peor es solo porque e tengo muchísima hambre, he tenido que controlarme mucho y eso me tensiona- comento ella

"Si lo sabía, eso es, Serena por fin se decidió a lar el siguiente paso, gracias al cielo, me muero por estar con ella, y es que es tan hermosa, tan tierna, y ahora con tanta actividad física, me quita el aliento cada vez que la veo. Por fin Serena, serás mía sin límites"

El seguía en sus pensamientos, y no noto que s Serena lo veía fijamente

-Darién… Darién… ¡Darién!- lo llamaba

-ehh ¿qué, que pasa?- respondió poniéndose otra vez tan rojo como su piel le permitía

-¿estás bien? ¿Qué te paso?- le dijo ella

-nada, es solo…- se quedó mudo al ver que una mano se posaba sobre el hombro de su linda Serena

-Comes demasiado Bombón- dijo el dueño de la mano, un chico moreno, ojiazul, bien parecido , justo como le gustaban a Serena, Darién lo sabía bien, este tipo podía pasar por su familiar

-No es asunto tuyo Seiya- dijo cortante Serena, en tanto que Darién se ponía morado de rabia

"¿bombón? Como se atreve a verla siquiera, que no sabe que tiene novio, que soy yo y que es mía desde hace siglos, que… que… que… que tipo tan atrevido"

Seguía tan metido en sus asuntos internos que no se dio cuanta, de las palabras que cruzaron, ni de que alguien más se aproximaba a la mesa donde estaban ellos tres

-Seiya- dijo Molly-¿le has dicho ya a Serena?

-No preciosa, te dije que el honor sería tuyo, son amigas de toda la vida- respondió el guapo espécimen que Darién maldecía para la posteridad.

-¡qué bueno que estas aquí Darién! - sonrió Dolly y fue hasta que oyó su nombre que Darién reacciono y se controló lo suficiente para que Serena al voltear a verlo no se diera cuanta de su colérico estado.

-¿Qué sucede Molly? ¿Qué noticia?-pregunto Serena intrigada

- gracias a las gestiones de Sebiya conseguimos la subvención para el laboratorio de química sanguínea de la clínica de la facultad- expreso Molly llenísima de emoción- ¿verdad que tengo el mejor novio del mundo?

-felicidades Molly y Seiya, se cuánto se esforzaron- dijo serena poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su amiga- ahora si tendrás mucho más trabajo Molly, hay que hacerle saber a todo mundo que podemos atender ahora completamente gratis a sus mascotas- rio serena

-Qué bueno que lograron la subvención-dijo Darién, totalmente aliviado de que este tipo tan apuesto tuviera novia.

Cuando Molly y su novio (guapísimo y odiado por Darién) se fueron, este último y Serena terminaron de almorzar, y al igual que la noche anterior hablaron muchísimo, se rieron, Sere le hablo de que Sammy le dueño del cachorro, había ido a preguntar si había algún novio disponible para Berry, pues quería un montón de cachorritos que entrenar, y que había tenido que explicarle con bolitas y palitos porque debía esperar. Él le conto, como es que ella se había hartado de su saco verde y lo había botado a la basura.

Se despidieron y Darién, otra vez quiso tomar ventaja, pero esta vez Serena no se escaparía, así que la pagar la cuenta (el pago el cuentón de Serena también), la tomo de la mano y no la soltó

Esta tarde resolveremos- le dijo ella tratando de soltarse

Faltan solo unas horas- l e dijo mientras apretaba su mano

Pero… porque la prisa?- le dijo Serena insegura de soltarse, mientras la imaginación de Darién volvía a volar

Todo está decidido Serena- y no la soltó

Ella se ruborizo, y dejo su mano entre la de él, caminaron hasta el salón de Sere, todavía faltaban varios minutos para que iniciara la clase y Darién pensaba aprovecharlos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 6

"Maldita sea, ¿Qué está pasando?, en un principio todo este juego del estira y afloja fue divertido y tierno, ahora ya me ha hecho enojar… me siento tan miserable ¡diablos! … miserable por una niñita berrinchuda… no, ya no es una niñita… ¿qué te piensas Serena? ¿Qué voy a estar rogando por un beso toda la vida?... No puedo mentir, lo haría, ¡pero diantres! No quiero hacerlo"

Todo esto se decía Darién mientras iba llegando a su departamento, estaba tan molesto que prefirió no acercarse a su auto, no quería desquitar su frustración en el coche que no tenía la culpa, pero tampoco con Serena.

La razón de su desatada rabia era la misma que hasta hace unos minutos antes lo había hecho sentirse el hombre más apuesto y afortunado en el universo, los pequeños desplantes de su amada.

Si bien, cuando llegaron al Salón de Serena, estaba vacío, pues la clase aun no empezaba y tenían un margen de 20 minutos para que comenzaran a llegar los compañeros de su novia (si seguía con la idea de que seguían siendo novios, lo han sido desde siempre ¿no?) y pensaba obtener infinidad de besos y caricias de su chica ya que esperaban una gran noche.

Serena- le dijo cuando ella estaba por tomar asiento

Dime- respondió tomando su lugar y abriendo un libro

Deja ese libro y mírame- le inquirió Darién con una dulzura impresionante, tan grande que en automático Serena aparto la vista del libro, pues muy raras ocasiones Darién le hablaba con ese tono tan dulce.

¡Darién! ¿estás bien?- apresuro a decir enternecida y angustiada el mismo tiempo

Si… pero extraño tus besos, tus manos entre las mías, tus suaves manos que curan desde una corazón roto hasta la torpeza de tu novio

" ratas" pensó Serena " meses, que meses, años esperando y ahora cuando va la mía, me sale con estas cosas… quieto corazón… acaso hay que llevarte al yoga también… focus… concéntrate mujer… pero se ve ten lindo y su voz tan dulce… ya te dije que quieto, no podemos seguir así… me siento furiosa y miserable desde su dichoso discurso, me lo sé de memoria, solo le faltaba ponerlo de mensaje en la contestadora… tranquila Serena, hazle honor a tu nombre y por una vez no te dejes engatusar por este…. Portento de hombre… con ojos azules, cabello negro… ay Dios, ¿Qué hace? Ahí viene a besarme… solo uno, un beso no hace daño ¿verdad?… ¡no!"

Serena se volvió a quitar del camino de los labios de Darién poniendo el libro de anatomía felina de por medio

¡Serena!- gritó Darién al desesperarse por la reacción de ella

Darién si vas a estar gritando mejor regresa a tus clases ¿no está por comenzar la última? ¿no pensaras tomar mi papel y no quieres estudiar?- respondió ella con una seriedad que él se imaginó que hablaba con un juez.

Pero Serena… yo solo

Serena nada- lo interrumpió ella- necesito revisar esta lección por favor Darién, solo faltan unas horas para que solucionemos esto y ajustemos cuentas- dijo ella sin quitar siquiera la vista del libro, si lo hacía seguro flaquearía y se lanzaría a los brazos de él.

Como quieras- respondió el entre dientes- hasta las 6 en e l parque.

Y se fue tan endiablado, que empujo a todo mundo al salir y caminar por los pasillos de la facultad, también empujo a Molly y si no ha sido porque Seiya no estaba ahí para reclamar, la cosa hubiese pasado a mayores. Molly sin embargo fue hasta donde estaba Sere y le contó lo sucedido

Si me imaginaba que se iba a molestar, aunque no pensé que tanto- respondió Serena

¿Qué traen ahora Serena? ¿ te enojaste con él?- pregunto Molly

Dijo que debíamos estar separados un tiempo a principios de semana- respondió Serena con cierto dolor en la voz - eso pasa

Serena, te entiendo pero ha estado tras de ti desde hace días, yo pensé que todo estaba bien, se siguen frecuentando, ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Sacar años de enojos acumulados

¿¡que!?- se sorprendió Molly-¿te estás vengando Serena?

No Molly, eso lastimaría mucho a Darién y no quiero eso, pero si quiero sacar toda esta rudeza que me cargo encima por los continuos desplantes de el- dijo Serena a punto del llanto

Serena…- dijo la incondicional amiga de Sere al tiempo que la abrazaba

No te preocupes Molly- dijo Serena- todo va a empezar de cero- rio para que su amiga no se angustiara- ¿quieres saber lo que planeo?

Bueno… no se … si… puede que algún día lo necesite con Seiya- ambas rieron

Capítulo 7

Estaba decidido a hacer que Serena sintiera la mismas ganas de correr a sus brazos que hasta hace unos días la caracterizaban, eso siempre la había gustado de ella, que no se limitaba en expresar su emociones, aun cuando había crecido tanto mentalmente, aun cuando era tan estudiosa, seguía con es achispa que a él le fascinaba y por su cuenta corría que a las 6 de la tarde, Serena no resistiera el impulso de correr a él.

Llevaban años juntos, así que sabía perfectamente lo que a Serena le gustaba que usara, sabía que loción le encantaba, siempre noto que se ponía más roja cuando el usaba algo que le gustaba mucho, o cuando utilizaba ciertas prendas, sabía que le fascinaban los jeans, pero no los pants, en cambio las sudaderas no le eran indiferentes.

Decidido, fue al closet y saco lo que en un momento llego a pensar que no necesitaría usar junto, pero estaba claro que debía vestirse para matar, si Serena sería suya, eso era seguro, pero no podía dejar nada al azar, no quería que ella siguiese haciéndose a un lado al querer acerarse y besarla.

Si definitivamente era lo que tenía que usar, lo había usado todo ya por separado y habían sido un éxito, cabe decir que no solo con Serena, él había notado que varias chicas lo miraban mientras pasaba, pero el cómo caballero que es jamás volteo a ver a ninguna, él estaba y está plenamente enamorado de la única y maravillosa Serena Tsukino.

Sabia también que había muchachos que veían a Serena hasta perderla de vista, y fueron más mientras ella crecía, de los 14 a los 20 había una notoria diferencia, pero estaba seguro de que tampoco Serena había tenido a nadie más en la mente, para ella solo existía el, y que algunos la hubieran pretendido y hubiesen sido rechazados por ella, por el inmensa amor que le profesa, no hacía más que sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

Pensaba que mantener tanto amor e interés en el otro, después de eternidades, era un logro insuperable. Todo esto lo analizaba mientras se daba una rápida ducha y se arreglaba, pensó en lo que Serena elegiría para su cita, el obviamente también tenía su predilecciones, hasta hace dos años había sido fanático de las faldas, pero desde que Serena inicio también con el karate y usaba más jeans y pantalones de todo tipo, las había olvidado. Odiaba que se pusiera blusas negras, le iban muy bien, pero la hacían recordar a la mala del lago de los cisnes, y Serena no tenía ni un ápice de maldad (tierno), tampoco los colores pasteles nunca le gustaron mucho, y aunque ella se veía muy bonita de más joven con ellos, le sentaban mucho mejor los tonos sólidos, el índigo y el violeta le sentaban tan bien.

Recordaba uno por uno los atuendo favoritos de él, y pensó en por qué nunca le había dicho que se veía bonita siempre pero que con ciertos colores y prendas se veía espectacular, solo le lo decía en ocasiones muy especiales. Pero al parecer de Darién no era tan necesario, ella sabía que la consideraba la mujer más hermosa del universo, así que no había que repetirlo a cada rato ¿o sí?

Así termino de prepararse para la gran noche, no podía esperar a ver a su lindísima Serena, tomo el último de los detalles para perfeccionar su atuendo de la mesita de noche que tenía. Se miró ante el espejo

"no hay duda Chiba, Serena no podrá resistir" y sonrió mientras recreaba en su mente a Serena corriendo desesperadamente a su brazos y el recibirla con un magnifico beso.

Salió del departamento y bajo a la calle, compro unas flores, sabía que Serena amaba las rosas, pero las rosas eran asunto de Tuxido Mask, hoy solamente era Darién Chiba, en busca de su chica, las coloco con mucho cuidado en la moto y salió ansioso de ver a su novia.

Llegó en pocos minutos al lugar del encuentro y a las distancia vio una cabellera rubia.

"ha llegado" y se puso casi morado pues en ese instante la respiración se le corto automáticamente ante la expectativa de ver a su adorada Serena y esperar la segura respuesta de ella.

Se quitó el casco y tomo las flores, así Se aproximó lentamente esperando que ella fijara su mirada en él.

Capítulo 8

Serena estaba más que lista y más que decidida, ya lo había arreglado todo, no había marcha atrás. Podía hacerlo pero no quería. Metió lo necesario en una maleta.

Luna deja de hacer eso- dijo a su gatita negra- ¿Qué no ves que no llegare?

Eso quiero serena- respondió Luna con un tono muy angustiado, mientras seguía sacando las cosas de la maleta de Serena

Mira Luna, una cosa es que yo haga lo que me pides como Sailor Moon y otra que te deje decidir por mi como llevo mis relaciones personales

Me parece que no has tomado en cuenta que él es un hombre y no uno cualquiera

Si, lo considere muy bien, no te preocupes- le decía mientras la acariciaba la cabeza

Ay Serena- suspiro resignada la incomprendida Luna

En eso sonó su celular

¿lista?- le dijo Rei

Desde hace mucho- respondió Sere- ¿ustedes lo están?

Sí, pero quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras arrepintiéndote Serena- dijo Rei con su tono regañón

No, pase lo que pase, tengo que seguir adelante- respondió Serena con tremenda seguridad- hay que esperar lo mejor y ya veremos las consecuencias. Solo recuerda que no deben intervenir en ningún momento. Puedo hacerlo sola.

Serena… está bien- respondió Rei

Te veré después- dijo Sere y colgó.

Tomo su maleta, y le pregunto a Luna si iba a acompañarla a lo que la felina asintió, nunca le había parecido dejarla sola, menos hoy.

Bajaron las escaleras y se despidió de su mamá, y salió a la calle. Su mama ya no se sorprendía de que Serena saliera y mucho menos ahora que estaba practicando en la clínica de la facultad, sabía que había muchas ocasiones en las que no había llegado a casa, pero siempre confió en Serena y en su buen juicio, aun así siempre pedía al cielo que estuviera bien y que nada malo le pasara.

Serena camino en silencio todo el camino, parecía que iba mentalizándose, y Luna ocasionalmente la observaba con detenimiento, no se había percatado de lo diferente que era, en los detalles no en lo esencial, pero ahora era tan segura de los que hacía, tan valiente, tan madura, y por fin comprendió porque había tomado una decisión como la que pensaba poner en marcha.

Luna se dio cuenta de que si no luchaba contra esos demonios que traía desde hace mucho, no podría continuar con el siguiente paso y su crecimiento estaría incompleto, sin embargo no dejaba de asustarse un poco.

Llegaron a donde Serena pondría fin a todo aquello que le causaba dolor, tenía que ser libre de todo eso, para ser plena y dejar atrás lo que no le servía de nada, Era ahora o nunca y conociéndose, ella misma sabía que una vez ahí ya no podía parar, no permitiría que nada interfiriera con su plan

Se sentó en silencio, mientras veía el cielo, sabía que ese día morirían todas las dudas y resentimientos. Más que asustada estaba feliz, por fin era lo suficientemente valiente y audaz como para tramar algo tan tremendo. Sonrió. Lanzo un suspiro y siguió viendo al cielo y los árboles, mientras esperaba con Luna sentada a su lado.

Se sentía muy tranquila como jamás se había sentido, ni siquiera pensaba en algo, solo estaba absorta en el cielo, las hojas.

Capítulo 9

Aquella rubia en el parque volteo hacia Darién y para sorpresa de este, no corrió hacia él, se quedó justo donde estaba, al irse acercando el noto que no era Serena la dueña de aquel rubio cabello, era Mina. Se quedó muy desconcertado, miro la hora en su reloj y eran las 6 en punto tal vez Serena aun no llegaba, la puntualidad seguía sin ser su fuerte.

Hola Darién- dijo Mina- vaya si que te arreglaste- rio colocándose una mano tras la cabeza

Mina ¿esperas a alguien?- pregunto ansiosa de saber que esta chica iba a retirarse pronto, no quería malos tercios en su anhelada cita

Si- dijo

Ah vaya – respondió Darién aliviado

Pero ya llego- hablo Mina

¿Dónde? ¡quién?- dijo mientas buscaba por el parque

A ti, debo acompañarte a donde esta Serena- dijo riendo de los nervios úes sabía lo que le esperaba a Darién

¿Qué? Pero iban de viaje ustedes cuatro- musito Darién todo desconcertado

Sí, pero Serena, me pidió este favor- hablo Mina- nos vamos en el último tren.

Mina tomo marcha y Darién fue con ella, no hablaron nada, pero la imaginación de Darién se echó a volar nuevamente, imagino que Serena había organizado una cita increíblemente romántica, sin precedentes, y que quería mantenerlo intrigado y alerta.

Darién conocía el camino que tomaban, lo había recorrido con Sere muchas veces ya, le parecía raro, pero pensó que no tendrá el mismo destino aunque trato de recordar si cerca se encontraba algún lugar romántico, pero no pudo; sin embargo no conocía todo Tokio a la perfección, tal vez Serena logro encontrar un lugar mágico como muy pocos ya quedaban.

Le parecía tan cursi, y tierno, esmerado, solo podía ser así con Serena, siempre se entregaba al 100 por ciento en todo lo que hacía cuando se decidía, se sintió un poco mas miserable de ser tan vanidoso y pensar que debía vestirse para dejar impactada a Serena, ella que era tan dulce, seguramente lo veía como un Adonis sin necesidad de que él se esmerara tanto. Pensó que Serena lo valía, tanto empeño que él puso era un regalo también para ella, que se había esforzado tanto en un plan tan elaborado.

Quedo atónito cuando Mina le dijo que habían llegado, era el lugar al que había acompañado tantas veces a serena y no parecía tener ningún cambio o señal de algún preparativo especial. Pero no podía estar seguro de que Serena no tuviera una sorpresa, cuando se proponía sorprenderlo sí que sabía hacerlo, así que siguió con las ensoñaciones mientras se aproximaba más a la construcción.

Adelante, entra- dijo Mina- voy tras de ti

¿también vas a entrar?

Aja- dijo Mina, riendo de nervios otra vez

¿Qué pasa Mina?

No, no puedo decirte, entra y veras

Siguió con grandes expectativas, y entro. Vio al rededor suyo y estaban también las demás chicas. Ahora si estaba confundidisimo, no había, música, ni cena, ni velas, ni siquiera estaban solos, Serena estaba al fondo junto a la ventana más grande del dojo. Si el encuentro era en el dojo donde Serena entrenaba desde hacía 3 años.

Bienvenido al dojo Furinji- expreso serena, con una tranquilidad que dejo impactado a todos los presentes

En el lugar se encontraban Mina, Amy, Rei, Lita, Artemis y por supuesto Luna, estaban sentados a lo lejos.

Sé que debes estar contrariado Darién, pero debemos ajustar cuentas, necesitas esto- se aproximó a él y le entrego un keikogi (traje obligatorio de combate en las artes marciales)

Y tal como lo había presentido Darién ella quedo perpleja al verlo, jeans azules en perfecta medida, botas negras de motociclista (solo las había visto una vez y las adoraba), camiseta blanca sobre una camisa azul marino de manga corta y desabotonada, chamarra negra de motociclista también, aquella que Darién nuca usaba, lentes oscuros que reflejaba el ocaso y la incipiente barba… esa de un día sin rasurar.

Pero… Serena pensé- murmuro Darién, lleno de desconcierto y curiosidad al mismo tiempo

Necesitaras esto- repitió Serena haciendo una reverencia, tratando de contenerse y desacelerar su corazón, pero esa incipiente barba, esos lentes…

Darién lo recibió, sin dejar de sorprenderse, había acompañado antes a su novia la dojo, pero no se quedaba nunca, no le gustaba pensar que la pudieran lastimar, verla en batalla como Sailor Moon era diferente, él estaba ahí para protegerla, pero en el dojo no podía intervenir.

Explícate por favor- suplico Darién

Puedes cambiarte, ya sabes dónde, no perdamos más tiempo, el dojo es sagrado, lo sabes- respondió Serena, mientras seguía pensando en la incipiente barba.

El resto de los presentes estaba en total silencio, nunca se imaginaron un espectáculo como aquel.

Darién se encamino para cambiarse mientras pensaba "primera vez que Serena me pide que me quite la ropa, y hace esto. ¿Qué trama esta niña? ¡No pensara pelear conmigo?"

Se cambió tan pronto como pudo y al salir se percató que Serena estaba sobre el tatami, de pie, ¿no pensaría combatir con él? ¿O sí?

-Vamos Darién- dijo Serena- debemos comenzar.

-¿pero qué?... ¿de qué me hablas Serena?- dijo Darién con un ligero temor, no pensaba combatir con su novia

-Darién, dije que teníamos cuentas por ajustar muchas veces; desde el comienzo de los nuestro, me haz ofendido, sobreprotegido, tratado como una chiquilla tonta, y sobre todo cada que ocurre una situación difícil, reaccionas solamente diciendo que debemos separarnos; cada que corro a abrazarte haces gestos desagradables, olvidaste mi cumpleaños, te olvidaste de mí y te fuiste en el autobús con la chicas en más de una ocasión. Sé que no debes cuidarme todo el tiempo, que no hay necesidad de que me protejas, pero debes saber que todo eso y muchas cosas más me han hecho determinar que la única forma en la que comprendas que no soy débil y que puedo luchar contra todo, incluso contra ti en caso de necesitarlo, es esa misma en combate

- pero Serena… tu…- respondió Darién

-si no había abierto la boca antes, fue por temor a aburrirte con mis tonterías, pero ha llegado el momento, Darién, necesito sacar todo lo malo que tengo en contra de ti, si no, no podré continuar Darién. Después de esto puedes tomar la decisión que gustes, si seguir o no, pero sacar mi dolor y frustración es lo que requiero. Sé que de algún modo también tienes tú algunas cosas que no han concluido todavía.

Si Serena tenía razón, Darién también tenía mucha frustración de las anteriores veces en las que vio a Sailor Moon quebrantarse, en las ocasiones en que se puso en riesgo, la tremenda bofetada que le propino y sobre todo el haberlo confundido tanto y haberle hecho pensar que tramaba un encuentro muy diferente, el hacerlo sentir tan tan miserable lo ponía muy molesto. Si ese era el deseo de Serena no podía negarse.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 10

Decididamente Darién subió al dojo, si pelea era lo que Serena quería entonces eso tendría.

Saluda Darién, también entrenaste Karate-dijo Serena

SHOUMEN-NI REI- dijo Darién mientras hacían una reverencia hacia la pared norte del dojo al mismo tiempo que Serena

OTAGAI-NI REI- dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia entre sí, ahora que eran Oponentes.

Ambos estaban en posición, y se veían fijamente, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer movimiento alguno.

"comencé con esto y debo terminarlo, sé que él no se atreverá, pero si no lo hace tampoco podrá avanzar, necesita canalizar todo lo que trae dentro, y si no encuentra la raíz seguiremos estancados… perdón Darién también esto es por ti" y lazo el primer ataque Gyaku tsuki (golpe de puño con la mano contraria a la pierna adelantada).

Darién no lo esperaba y recibió el impacto, eran oponentes y Serena sabía que era necesario sacar toda la frustración, como toda una karateka, había llegado a la conclusión de que solo podían solucionar sus diferencias en un dojo, pues solo así conocerían a fondo las limitantes y fuerzas del otro, solo así podrían estar en paz y terminar con todo lo que se habían lastimado uno al otro, solo así podían perdonarse. Y él no era un muchacho indefenso, había recibido entrenamiento, y Serena sabía que aun las artes marciales tienen sus reglas y que ella buscaba justicia y un renacimiento de relación, sin rencores y sin temor alguno. Así que conservo la calma mientras Darién se incorporaba.

Al ver la cara de angustia de los presentes dijo:

Les pedí que no vinieran, sabían que era inevitable, comprendo perfectamente su sentir, peor créanme, no hay más recurso. Si así lo deciden pueden irse ahora.

No, Serena, deja esto ya- suplico angustiada Amy

Amy, he pasado el punto sin retorno- dijo Serena- de verdad, no les va a gustar lo que sigue

Darién ya estaba de pie y Serena regreso a su posición, lanzo el siguiente ataque un perfecto Yoko tsuki (golpe de puño lateral) para el que Darién si estaba preparado, se defendió con un Uchi uke (defensa media hacia el exterior con el antebrazo), su expresión había cambiado, pero ninguno de los presentes podía descifrar que quería decir esa cambio.

Serena- gritaron todas

Serena tiene razón chicas, vámonos- dijo Luna

Pero- replico Amy

No, Luna tiene razón- dijo Rei

Serena es muy fuerte- intervino Lita- no debemos preocuparnos

Vámonos- Mina expreso con un tono un tanto contrariado

Ella les pidió que no intervinieran- las inquiero Artemis

Si, por favor vámonos- volvió a decir Mina

Ellas se retiraron y se pusieron en marcha hacia Kobe, como lo habían planeado, no sin estar preocupadas.

Crees que estén bien?- dijo Amy a Luna

Serena no es nada tonta, ha entrenado mucho, seguro se defenderá- respondió esta

Pero Darién es muy fuerte- Amy replico asustada

No te preocupes Amy- dijo Lita- Darién no lastimaría a Serena

Si, solo se defenderá- dijo Rei

Pero ¿Serena si lo lastimaría?- pregunto Amy de nuevo

Para nada, ellos se aman, y no hay nada ms fuerte que el amor- dijo Mina

Sigo creyendo que es un arma de dos filos- expreso Lita- ¿qué tal si él se enfurece tanto que no vuelve con ella?

La intención de Serena no era que el volviera, si no que ya no la lastime- dijo Artemis- que no entienden que cada vez que Darién termina con Serena o se queja de sus actitudes o le desagrada que ella sea efusiva la lastima, a Serena le duele mucho y el parece que no se ha dado cuenta

Entonces ¿lo que quiere ella es lastimarlo igual? Sabía que Serena no podía ser tan madura- refunfuño Rei mientras cruzaba los brazos

No, Rei, para nada, Serena quiere que Darién se dé cuenta de que no puede lastimarla, por el amor que se tienen, para que el deje su actitud arrogante- resolvió Artemis

Ahhh! Ahora comprendo todo!- suspiro Rei- tal vez tenga que golpear a Nicolas para que se declare de una buena vez- rio

Que cosas dices Rei- sanciono Amy

Ayyy Artemis eres tan sabio como aquel chico que fue mi novio- dijo Lita, apretando tanto al gato que casi le saca las tripas

¿Cuándo será mi turno de tener un novio? – protesto Mina

Capítulo 11

Así pues Darién y Serena se habían quedado solos en el dojo, el sol ya se había ocultado y Serena había tomado nueva mente su posición

Serena ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- le dijo Darién

No hubo respuesta

¿por qué no respondes? Responde

Silencio

¿Qué haces? No te entiendo Serena, di algo por favor, deja esto en paz- continuo- ¿Qué buscas una excusa para dejarme? ¿no ves lo mal que eme tienes? Eso buscas ¿dejarme en la miseria? Si serena , soy tan miserable desde que no me dejas acercarme a ti… yo

Nada Serena no reaccionaba en ninguna forma, no estaba dispuesta a hablar hasta que todo terminara, si decía algo tal vez no darían conclusión a este asunto, ella no podía soportar que la siguiera lastimando, buscaba liberarse y él solo lo hacía más difícil tratando de hablar con ella, cada palabra hacia que viese su boca y esa terrible incipiente barba que ella amaba, no había nada que pudiera usar o ponerse Darién que superara a su increíblemente sexy incipiente barba. No podía permitirse dejar todo eso a medias, Darién la conocía muy bien, y Solo se oyó un respiro profundo de ella y lanzó un ataque nuevo, Darién lo esquivo otra vez, era muy hábil y también ella.

Responde Serena ¿ porque no respondes?- siguió- me desespera

Y fue interrumpido por otro intento de atacarlo, Serena fallo, la defensa de Darién era muy buena, y se lanzó otra vez al ataque. Darién buscaba en su mirada un signo de furia, pero no lo había, para nada, solo hallaba tranquilidad. Serena estaba tan tranquila, aunque la práctica improvisada de karate, le había agitado ligeramente la respiración, y ruborizado por el esfuerzo físico, su cabello estaba un poco desaliñado, se veía aún más linda.

El recordó lo que había pensado que pasaría aquella noche, para nada era parecido, pero ella se veía tan linda, tan fuerte, tan sexy, no podía seguir defendiéndose y no era capaz de atacarla; ella podía estar toda la vida tratando de lastimarlo pero él jamás la lastimaría así, solo se quitaría del trayecto del golpe, pero no utilizaría su fuerza contra ella.

Detente Serena, mírame- le dijo

Ella lo vio fijamente a los ojos, Darién no veía nada distinto a la tranquilidad y determinación, quedo meditando la razón, cuando recibió el puño fuerte de Serena en la cara.

Es eso verdad, ya no, no… no lo creo Serena, ¿me odias?- dijo mientas se limpiaba el rostro- o es peor aún y ¿ya no sientes ni odio por mí? ¿acaso te he lastimado tanto que ha decidido olvidarte de mí? Serena nunca he querido hacerte daño.

Entonces lo comprendió, entendió porque estaban allí, porque Serena insistía en dañarlo, en atacarlo, y volvió a repasar lo que ya había pensado y eso era lo que Serena había hecho todo este tiempo. Al igual que él lo hacía físicamente, Serena solo evadía loa ataques emocionales que el proporcionaba, igual que él ahora, ella se quitaba del camino cuándo él se lo pedía, sin embargo jamás atacaría al corazón de su amado; Serena había resistido tanto sin quejarse, salvo aquella bofetada, por una razón tan simple, el verdadero amor no lastima, no hiere y él la había lastimado.

En ese momento se sintió el más torpe de todo el mundo, el más iluso y el más afortunado también.

Serena seguía sin decir nada, y con la misma expresión, cuando Darién decidió cambiar su estrategia.

Responde Serena, ¿o tengo que hacer que respondas?- le dijo con la misma voz dulce que había utilizado en el almuerzo de la mañana.

Ella volvió al ataque, pero esta vez Darién no solo se defendió, también ataco.

Capítulo 12

Serena quedo desconcertada de tal técnica que no conocía, Darién nunca la había aplicado con nadie en el campo de batalla, así que de cierto modo no estaba preparada para ello, por más que trato, no pudo defenderse. Realmente no había pensado en la posibilidad de la respuesta de Darién. Recordó entonces las palabras de Luna "_Serena, Darién es un hombre y no cualquiera, recuerda que ellos piensan diferente, no te expongas"_

No había atendido a su advertencias y ahora era muy tarde, trataba de defenderse, se zafarse de tal ataque, no podía, el seguía siendo más fuerte.

Responde Serena, quiero saber que pasa- dijo Darién con más dulzura todavía- dilo y te dejare libre.

Cuando Serena embistió el ataque anterior, la respuesta de Darién fue abrazarla, muy fuerte y de una forma en que no pudiera soltarse pero tampoco hacerse daño (ventajas de la práctica de karate) y ahí había permanecido ella durante varios minutos, luchando por escapar, sin lograrlo, Darién era demasiado fuerte…

Mírame Serena, responde, sea lo que sea, voy a aceptarlo- seguía diciendo cada vez con más dulzura en la voz- ¿Por qué no respondes? Responde, necesito saber.

Tanta era la dulzura en la voz de Darién, que Serena lo vio directo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que la sacaban de sí. Él encontró la respuesta en la mirada de Serena y se aproximó para besarla, pero ella volvió a tratar de liberarse

Solo dime que te suelte- le dijo sin perder un céntimo de dulzura y ahora añadido al amor tan profundo que sentía por ella

Serena, volvió a verlo a los ojos; él nuevamente inclino su rostro hacia ella, pero se quedó a unos cuantos centímetros de los hermosos labios de su amada, no quería forzar nada. Serena siguió viendo sus ojos y bajo la mirada hacia su boca, se lamio el labio inferior y no hizo nada más… segundos después bajo un poco más la mirada y dio con la somera barba.

Tal como lo había predicho Darién, Serena no resistía esa naciente barba, le encantaba, y ni siquiera sabía bien porque, no sabía si le daba un aspecto de chico malo, o si era cierto que los caballeros se ven mejor mientras más pelo tuvieran, pero ella estaba fascinada con aquella barba, retrocedió un poco y Darién seguía exactamente igual, su rostro estaba inclinado hacia el de ella. Serena se rindió. No pudo resistirse a la tentación tan tremenda que significaba ver a Darién bajo los rayos de la luna, con su cabello negro, y los ojos azules que la hipnotizaban, los labios tan vivos y llenos de color de su amado Darién y el toque letal de aquella barba. Se rindió y beso a Darién, con tanta entrega que ni el mismo Darién lo creía. El sintió un enorme hueco creciendo en su estómago, los sentidos se le agudizaron y de pronto comenzó a sentir un extraño mareo increíblemente satisfactorio y cálido que creyó que iba a caer al piso así que dejo de besar a Serena. Y la vio fijamente.

Serena…

Darién…

Él tuvo que sentarse en el tatami, porque sentía que estaba volando, ella hizo lo mismo. Él se dejó ir de espaldas, no podía comprender la sensación que le había provocado el beso de Serena, había sido la espera, el ansia, el combate, no estaba seguro. De lo que si estaba seguro es que nunca había sentido nada parecido y aunque siempre los besos de su Serena lo habían hecho sentir en un sueño maravilloso, este beso lo llevaba más allá de las estrellas, se sentía tan libre, tan único, había tenido que pasar tanto para que se sintiera así, no podía reaccionar seguía inmerso en la sensación extra corporal de aquel beso, seguía sintiendo el estómago como si recién se hubiera comido una estrella.

De pronto sintió algo muy cálido a su lado, Serena tampoco había podido sostenerse en pie, sentía la misma estrella en el estomago

Darién

Serena

Ella tenía la misma sensación de libertad que Darién, por fin habían limpiado todo, ya no existía nada que los limitara.

Darién tomo la mano de Serena y así permanecieron hasta pudieron ponerse en pie de nuevo.

Ni Serena ni Darién estaba seguros de que había sido aquella experiencia, de lo que si estaban ciertos es que había sido fascinante, una vez que estuvieron en píe sonrieron.

Se acabó- dijo Serena

Si- respondió Darién- ya no mas

Me alegra

Darién se acercó nuevamente el beso. Comprobó que no había sido cuestión de la espera o el combate, sino que algo más profundo había cambiado el ellos dos, pues la estrella en el estómago recobro intensidad, pero ya estaba un poco más acostumbrado a la sensación y no dejo de besarla.

Aquella miseria que sentía se había ido, lo único que existía era ella, comprendió que desde el principio solo había sido ella, y que antes había estado esclavizado al miedo. Serena lo sorprendía cada vez más, lo había dejado libre para que pudieran amarse como debe ser, sin miedos, sin daños.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron en el dojo, no hablaron, se sentían tan libres ya, que la conexión cósmica que habían tenido, se había vuelto a restablecer, eso provoco que ya no necesitaran palabras. Él estaba feliz, ella también.

Cuando Serena regreso con su maleta, la extendió a Darién para que metiera la ropa que se había quitado dentro de ella. Salieron del dojo los dos con el keikogi, ninguno de los dos se cambió. Darién acomodo la maleta en la motocicleta y le entrego a Serena el casco.

Serena ¿quieres ir a mi departamento?

Si- sonrió Serena y se ruborizo

Para él aún había una cuenta pendiente y desde luego no pensaba dejarla con el keikogi puesto.


End file.
